


Blossoming Love

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cherry Blossoms, College, Everyone’s a nerd, F/F, Fluff, Human AU, Jamie is best bro, pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:54:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15470922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: It’s college and Amethyst is pinning after a cute girl who is in one of her classes. Even seeing a glimpse of the girl, Amethyst’s heart flutters. Much to Amethyst’s chagrin, her best friend, Jamie, has plans of his own on how to get the smitten duo together.





	Blossoming Love

“Shit” was the eloquent phrase that Amethyst chose when her best friend collapsed to the ground in mock agony.

 _“Why are you like this Jamie?”_ Amethyst wondered silently cursing her luck. Of all places to draw attention he had to choose their campus grounds. And especially in front of the person that Amethyst was growing fond of. _“Damn it, now she’s coming over.”_

This had all started when the pair of undergrads decided to explore the campus. Of course Jamie had to wear his best crimson turtleneck paired with his light navy jeans and spectacular mirrored aviators. Meanwhile, Amethyst sported an alabaster tank top with her regular ebony leggings. Amethyst always wondered how Jamie didn’t break out in a sweat under the blazing heat with his turtleneck, but Jamie seemed indifferent to the matter. He was excited to see different people other than the ones that majored in theatre. Their campus was very diverse in majors, yet most people would usually establish a friend group with everyone having the same major. Although, it was not uncommon to find someone different in one or two classes everyday. Those people were getting their minors degree in music, acting, or dancing.

Which reminds Amethyst of the girl in her improv class. Normally, her classes would have the same people within them majoring in theatre, but there were always one or two people minoring in each of her classes. Yet this girl had somehow caught her attention. Perhaps it was the way her short creamy pastel hair was kept unkempt, or her attire that always had some sort of green snuck into it, or the way she would push her rounded glasses back up to the bridge of her freckled face. Amethyst couldn’t decide.

Obviously, Amethyst thought who better to talk about her recent infatuation than Jamie. Amethyst had told him everything from how the girl would draw little aliens in the margins of her notebook to how the girl would tap her pencil against her temple in concentration.

After Amethyst had gone onto a tangent about her, Jamie had abruptly burst out into laughter. Amethyst questioned him and only received a shake of the head and a teasing remark, “You- ah I can’t Amethyst” he had paused, attempting to regain his composure. “You haven’t even had a normal conversation, and exchanging greetings along with learning what each other’s majors are doesn’t count.” Jamie wiped away a tear forming in the corner of his eye as a result of his laughing. Amethyst could only pout and turn her head away from Jamie. “Hey, I’m sure next time you’ll be able to talk about the interesting weather, right?” Amethyst chuckled at that and lightly elbowed Jamie. “All jokes aside, what’s her name?”

“It’s Peridot.” Amethyst replied cordially, the name easily rolling off her tongue.

“Like, as in the gemstone Peridot?” Jamie’s eyebrow raised in disbelief.

“No as in the cloud named Peridot” Amethyst deadpanned much to Jamie’s amusement.

“Wow you two already have names in common, it’s as if you were _formed_ to be together!” Amethyst snorted at the attempted pun and elbowed Jamie in the shoulder. “Hey! It’s not my fault that I can make great puns”

Amethyst let out another bout of laughter before remarking, “Yeah, but that was pretty **terra** -ble.”

Jamie gasped, mocking offense. “How could you! I shared my snack supply with you!”

That afternoon had been filled with accusations and cringeworthy puns. Amethyst was surprised when Jamie woke her up early on a Friday and told her to get ready for an escapade. She groggily got herself dressed and presentable before meeting up with Jamie near her dormitory. He was standing there on his phone with one cup of Starbucks coffee in the other hand and another near his feet. Amethyst checked her own phone for the time, walking through the sliding electric doors. It was 7:42. _“Too early to be alive”_ Amethyst thought.

Strolling up to Jamie, Amethyst picked up the coffee cup on the ground and began to nurse on the caffeine when Jamie slipped his phone into his back jeans pocket.

“So I’m going to keep this concise because I know that after your coffee you are more coherent” She nodded in understanding. “Okay so, remember you told me how that girl- Peridot- majors in computer science?” Amethyst made a grunt of agreement. “Yeah, well I was thinking why don’t we explore that side of campus? It’ll be a change of scenery to see so many laptops and pieces of technology. Plus, you-know-who might be hanging around that area.”

Amethyst could only give a deadpan stare before handing Jamie her now empty cup. “Hold on a sec. So you want to just meander around nerd town until we see her, even though it is not guaranteed that we will see her?”

“Uhm… Yes?”

“Alright, I’m in” Amethyst shrugged. Jamie visibly brightened, causing Amethyst to be slightly suspicious of what he may have planned.

In hindsight, she should have been more cautious.

As they walked Jamie spoke animatedly about new series and movies that he had watched since the end of his classes yesterday till early morning. Amethyst wondered how he was still perfectly functioning.

The trek to the section of campus for technology ended off with Jamie finishing his rant about some show and how these two people should’ve gotten together, but they didn’t. Amethyst entertained him by sympathizing with him due to the fact that she had experienced that tragedy too.

Amethyst felt a buzz in her hand and turned over her phone to reveal a notification from settings and the time: 7:49. She sighed thinking of how cozy her bed was and how she didn’t even need to be awake until before her 12:00 lecture.

Glancing around, Amethyst found a few people sitting around the grounds near their dormitory on their own sort of devices. Amethyst was shocked to find some who were walking out of the computer science dorms to get to their class. _“Having class willingly this early?”_ Amethyst incredulously thought. It was very different compared to the desolate grounds of the theatre dormitory during early mornings. During the afternoon it got quite busy.

“Jamie we look like total outsiders” Amethyst immediately whispered to her bespectacled friend.

“So? We want to stick out Amethyst! That’s kinda the point.” Jamie replied as if the answer was as clear as day, moving his aviators up the bridge of his nose.

“I don’t know how these people can even open their eyes” Amethyst mumbled strolling past someone sitting at a table with a coffee cup and two cans of Red Bull next to their laptop.

Jamie grimaced seeing the cans of Red Bull. “I hope they’re getting some sort of sleep.” He remarked, pitying anyone who had to work within a tight deadline. “Well why don’t we go over there?” Jamie pointed to where the stone path led to an area with overhanging pink trees.

“Sure” Amethyst shrugged, following Jamie. He went into a tangent about the aesthetics of the trees and how great they would make for a backdrop.

He ran his fingers through a petal before turning to Amethyst. “Hey what do you thi- ohh my my. Look at who just entered the fray.” Amethyst whipped her head around to find someone walking in dark green vans, jeans, a plaid shirt, and an unzipped hoodie that pooled around their neck.

It was her.

Peridot was walking from what seemed to be where her lecture was back to the dormitory, but on a path around nineteen feet adjacent to their’s. Amethyst’s throat suddenly felt parched, and a fluttering feeling settled into her stomach making her catch her breath. _“Shoot, I can’t do this! What was I thinking letting Jamie drag me out here at this ungodly ti-“_

“Well what are you waiting for?” Jamie nudged Amethyst towards the other path, but she wouldn’t budge. “C’mon Amethyst you can do it!” Amethyst stood rooted to where she was standing.

“But what if she thinks I’m weird for coming here? What if-“ Jamie held up his hand to make her stop.

“You just have to take the risk or you may regret not doing it.” Jamie came to her aid with sagely advice, but it was not effective for Amethyst who was voicing her thoughts.

“But-“ she was cut off with a finger to her lips and a resigned sigh.

“You made me do this” Jamie mumbled before grasping at his heart and inhaling loudly before collapsing.

Which brought Amethyst to where she was now.

“Shit” was the eloquent phrase that Amethyst chose when her best friend plummeted to the ground in false anguish.

 _“Why are you like this Jamie?”_ Amethyst wondered silently cursing her luck. Of all places to draw attention he had to choose their campus grounds. And especially in front of the person that Amethyst was growing fond of. _“Damn it, now she’s coming over.”_

And surely enough, Peridot was indeed, coming towards Amethyst. Amethyst kneeled next to Jamie nudging him and silently scolding him.

“Is he alright?” Amethyst gazed up to meet soft transfixing emerald orbs. Momentarily forgetting how to breathe, Amethyst cleared her throat.

“Yea, he should be. I think he’s just-“

“I have a literary report due in ten minutes and I forgot to submit it!” Jamie quickly sat up and ran off towards the closest library, leaving Amethyst and Peridot alone, together.

Peridot’s eyebrows knit together and with a confused glance to where Jamie ran off to she asked “What’s up with him?”

Amethyst chuckled “Who knows.”

Peridot laughed with her and Amethyst decided that she wanted to hear more laughter from Peridot.

_“Don’t say anything stupid, don’t say anything stupid, don’t say-“_

“I would try to guess what happened, but my memory is getting a little _faint_ on the incident.”

“Ha! Faint! I get it!” Peridot chortled with mirth. Amethyst smirked in triumph. “So,” Peridot wore a grin. “Amethyst right?”

“That’s me!” She smiled, ignoring the odd feeling at the pit of her stomach. “And you’re Peridot.”

“Indeed” Peridot answered and how Amethyst knew Jamie would tease her for swooning like this. “Anyways, aside from whatever that was” they both giggled in unison as Peridot vaguely waved her hand in the direction of the library. “What are you doing here? Not that I don’t enjoy your presence, not at all! Your presence is very welcome. It’s just that this is out of the way from all your theatre classes and dormitory, isn’t it?” Peridot rambled and folded her hands together when realizing how she just bombarded Amethyst, who stood like a deer in headlights.

“Well… my good friend, the one who just ran away, and I were wandering around until we saw these pretty trees. Then you came and you know the rest” Amethyst wouldn’t tell Peridot that she came here on purpose just yet.

Peridot’s eyes lit up in excitement. “Oh! You mean the cherry blossoms!” They both looked up to the cherry blossom petals falling down with the gentle breeze. “They really are spectacular…” Peridot said in awe. Amethyst agreed with her by nodding.

“Yeah…” They stood in a comfortable silence just watching the carefree petals gradually fall to the ground. Amethyst was mesmerized by the curves and colors of not only the cherry blossom petals. Even if the petals fell to the ground, they were still very much alive. Blowing along with the breeze the petals flew past them, blending seamlessly with nature. The petals seemed to intertwine with each other in the breeze before landing back to the ground. It was as if the wind was making a promise. Near the root of the trees lay lavender hydrangea plants, complementing the cherry blossoms in a way that only nature would allow. It was all beautiful and they were apart of it.

Peridot crouched down near the base of the trees and plucked a lavender hydrangea. She slowly stood back up, cupping the plant as if it could be damaged at any second. Strolling closer to Amethyst, Amethyst got a chance to see the dust of pink forming on Peridot’s cheeks. As Peridot tucked one side of Amethyst’s hair behind her ear without a word, Amethyst was sure that Peridot must have seen her blush as well. Gently placing the flower in her hair, Peridot’s hand lingered behind Amethyst’s ear for a fleeting moment, before withdrawing to gaze at her.

“My stars” Peridot murmured lifting her hand over her mouth.

“W-what is it? Do I look weird?” Amethyst uncharacteristically hesitated, not meeting Peridot’s intense stare.

“No!” She immediately replied waving her hands in the air. “You are gorgeous Amethyst, I mean who would think otherwise?”

If Amethyst wasn’t already blushing, she definitely was now. Stumbling for words, she lamely replied, “O-oh, thanks.”

Peridot realized what she had just told Amethyst and was now mortified. “I-I think I’ll go to my dorm now. I’ll see you around!” Peridot quickly finished and turned around so fast that she was sure she got whiplash.

“Wait!” A hand softly grabbed her wrist, turning Peridot back around to face Amethyst. Perplexed, but slowly coming to the realization of their close proximity, Peridot kept her mouth shut and waited expectantly. “I was wondering if I could get your number?”

Peridot opened and then closed her mouth barely managing an “O-of course!” She didn’t know if she was dreaming and if she was she didn’t want to be woken up. Not with Amethyst’s ethereal beauty shining right at her mortal heart, which was making her feel things that were ineffable.

After exchanging numbers, Peridot’s lips formed an anxious, albeit giddy, grin. “Okay, now I’m going to go back to the dorms, I’ll text you later.” Peridot stepped back. She didn’t know if it was for the sake of Amethyst’s personal space, or if it was for the sake of her dangerously fast beating heart.

“Alright, text ya later Peri!” Peridot felt her stomach do a flip at the nickname, normally she wouldn’t like it, but this was somehow different to her. As soon as Peridot got inside her dorm room she fell face first into her bed groaning. She looked up at her phone, and for once she was excited by the prospect of a conversation.

Amethyst madly blushed as soon as Peridot was out of sight. She did a small victory dance, throwing her hands in the air “whoohoo!” She softly exclaimed before falling into the grass on her back. Amethyst held her phone over her heart, where she could feel its palpitations. She contentedly sighed before rising from the grass to find Jamie. Who, without a doubt, would be as excited as her to anticipate a text from Peridot.

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of staying up at 2 AM. No regrets. Feedback of any kind are welcome. =D


End file.
